Yo también soy una Uchiha
by Natyqg
Summary: Sakura llega nueva a la academia y...como una Uchiha. ¿Quieres saber más? Entra, lee y sígeme en esta larga travesía.
1. Chapter 1

_**Antes de que empecéis a leer, necesito deciros algo. Todos los fic´s que subo a las diferentes páginas de internet (Mundo Sasusaku; Fanfiction...), son antiguos y de mi autoría, por supuesto. El caso es que me arrepiento de la forma de narrar que tengo en algunos, como es en este. Los primeros capítulos son una autentica porquería, pero eso no quiere decir que todo el fic lo sea. Este fue uno de los primeros que escribí y fui mejorando con el pasar de los capítulos.**_

_**Por ese motivo no quiero que cuando leáis el primero decidáis no leer más por la narración, por favor, tened paciencia y esperad los buenos capítulos. Ahora subiré cinco de un tirón y luego, para que suba el siguiente, pediré cuatro comentarios. **_

_**Sí, he tomado esta medida porque en mis fics comenta muy pocas criaturitas del señor y creo que al menos podríais comentar algo constructivo, no solo eso, las que los añaden a fav, que comenten, aunque sea diciendo "Conti"... Da igual, solo necesito saber que queréis que siga.**_

_**¡Ah, sí! En ningún capítulo pondré esa tontería de "Naruto no me pertenece...bla bla bla". Solo quiero terminar diciendo que este fic contendrá lemmon más adelante y que la respuesta y agradecimientos a vuestros comentarios lo pondré abajo a partir del quinto capítulo, que será cuando tendré en cuenta los cuatro comentarios para subir el siguiente capítulo. **_

_**Ya no os molestaré más al principio de cada capítulo, ¡disfrutad de la lectura!**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

Era una mañana tranquila en konoha, como cualquier otra. En la academia muchos esperaban ver quién sería su nueva compañera. Otros como un azabache al que todos conocemos, le era indiferente, para el todas las kunoichis eran unas simples fangirls débiles.

Todos quedaron en silencio al ver a su sensei Iruka entrar al salon de clases.

**— ****Buenos días chicos, como ya sabéis hoy tendremos una nueva alumna con nosotros, pero lamentablemente tendremos que esperar un poco más ya que está hablando con el hokague**- Dijo el sensei sentándose en la silla que reposaba frente a su escritorio.

Toda la estancia estaba repleta de murmullos incesantes sobre que tendría que hablar la nueva con el hokague. En unos minutos se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y todos volvieron a guardar silencio cuando su sensei dio paso a que entrara quien estuviera tocando.

Todos los chicos, menos el azabache, quedaron en shock y las chicas tenían auras asesinas a su alrededor.

**— ****Preséntate, por favor.**- Ordenó Iruka levantándose de su asiento.

**—** **Sakura uchiha.**- Dijo cortante una azabache con mechones rosas y ojos negros aunque con algunos matices jades. Vestía una chaqueta de cuero ajustada con el abanico de los Uchiha en la espalda, pantalones cortos vaqueros también ajustados, unas botas ninjas por encima de la rodilla, su porta kunais y shuriken en su pierna derecha y por último su cabello lo llevaba suelto y le llegaba más abajo de la cintura.

Sasuke se quedó en shock como los otros, pero volvió a la realidad cuando su sensei pidió a la chica que tomara asiento al lado de kiba.

**— ****Hola preciosa.**- Alagó el chico perro a una irritada azabache.

**— ****Piérdete imbécil.**- Dijo la azabache a lo que el chico perro calló por miedo y su sensei le dijera a Sakura que no toleraba insultos en su clase ella respondió "hmp" y se sentó con los pies encima de la mesa y mirada indiferente.

**—** **Sakura, como debes saber ya todos se van a graduar y como tu llegaste nueva tendrás que someterte a una serie de pruebas para graduarte.**- Informó el sensei a su nueva alumna.

**—** **Hmp.**- "Respondió la azabache a su sensei.

**— ****¿Cuándo quieres empezar?**- Preguntó Iruka-sensei

**—****Ahora.**- Dijo fríamente la azabache.

**—** **¿¡Ahora!?**- Se sobresaltaron todos.

**—** **Esta bien te tendrás que enfrentar contra Kiba Inuzuka y Naruto Uzumaki.**- Explico el sensei.

Todos salieron al campo de entrenamiento donde tendrá lugar las dos peleas con la azabache.

**—****Y el combate empieza... ¡ya!**- Gritó Iruka.

Kiba y Sakura se miraron. Kiba con ternura y Sakuracon una sorisa torcida (como la de Sasuke).

**— ****Seré suave contigo.**- Dijo el Inuzuka.

**— ****Tan solo pruebaa rozarme, intento de ninja.**- Soltó sarcástica Sakura a lo que todos se sorprendieron y kiba enfureció, salió corriendo hacia Sakura y de la nada Sakura le dio un golpe en el estómago dejándolo KO.

**— ****Una perdida de tiempo.**- Dijo la azabache con una sonrisa torcida.

La misma suerte corrió Naruto y asi logró pasar la prueba la azabache dejando a todos sorprendidos ya que había noqueado a Kiba y a Naruto en tiempo record.

**—** **Es todo por hoy, retirense.**- Exclamó su sensei.

La clase se fue volviendo vacía hasta que no había nadie. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

Ambos Uchihas iban camino al barrio de su clan. Sakura iba delante de Sasuke, pero al darse cuenta de que ambos se dirigían al mismo lugar, decidió romper el silencio.

**— ****¿Por que me sigues?**- Dijo o mejor dicho preguntó Sakura.

**— ****Dos cosas, primera no te sigo y segundo no tengo que dar explicaciones a nadie.**- Habló enojado el azabache.

**— ********Hmp.**- musitó la azabache.

Cuando llegaron al barrio Uchiha ambos fueron a diferentes lugares, no sin antes mirarse con fastidio. 


	2. Chapter 2

Toda konoha estaba sumida en la absoluta oscuridad, pero en el gran barrio Uchiha solamente una casa tenía una luz encendida y era la de Sakura, que estaba sentada en su cama sumida en recuerdos.

**—****¡Maldición! Otra vez esos recuerdos.**- Exclamó Sakura 

**·**

**·**

**·**

_Andaba tranquila la azabache con mechas rosas de la mano de su madre, cuando algo explotó y mucha gente salió volando ante los ojos de la pequeña Sakura.___

**_—_**_**¡Mamá, que ocurre!**__- Exclamó una niña de pelo azabache muy asustada.___

**_—_**_**No te preocupes cariño, te juro que te protegeré**__.- Habló la mamá de Sakura intentando no demostrar su preocupación, cosa que Sakura notó.___

**_—_****__**_**Mamá, mira allí va corriendo Sasuke-kun.**__- La niña se soltó de la mano de su madre y echó a correr hacia el pelinegro.___

**_—_****__**_**¡No Sakura!**__- Gritó su madre asustada.___

**_—_**_**Te preocupas mucho por esa niñita estúpida, ¿no crees?**__- Dijo alguien con sarcasmo._

**·**

**·**

**·**

**—****¡Ah, demonios!**- Exclamó Sakura.

A partir de ese instante en el que ese misterioso ser le habló a su madre, todo se volvía borroso.

**—********Algún día encontrare a ese miserable, seguro que él fue el que desapareció a mi madre...**- Susurró con desprecio la kunoichi antes de quedarse dormida.

**—****Pronto descubrirás lo que verdaderamente ocurrió...Sakura.**- Habló alguien desde el exterior oculto entre los árboles y esfumándose en un puff ante la oscuridad de la noche. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

En otro sitio del barrio Uchiha, concretamente en la casa más grande del recinto, Sasuke estaba acostado en su cama y no dejaba de pensar en la chica nueva. Tenía demasiadas preguntas: ¿Quién es ella? ¿De dónde viene?, pero la más importante ¿Eres una Uchiha o solo es una farsa? Pero si algo tenía claro era que mañana descubriría todo y con creces.

En cuestión de minutos, unos recuerdos que tenía olvidados surgieron de las tinieblas de su mente. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

_Un niña de unos cinco años estaba tirado en el suelo con la ropa rasgada, varias heridas y llorando. En eso se le acerca una niña aparentemente de su edad.___

**_—_**_**¿Qué te pasa?**__- Preguntó una inocente niña de igual cabello que el azabache, solo que a ella le llegaba por media espalda y tenía mechas rosas.___

**_—_**_**Nada que te im...importe moles...tia.**__- Dijo entrecortadamente limpiándose las lágrimas.___

**_—_**_**¡Yo no soy una molestia!**__- Exclamó enfadada esa niña desconocida.___

**_—_**_**A no, entonces ¿Quién eres?**__- Preguntó burlón pero conn intriga Sasuke.___

**_—_**_**Yo soy Sakura, próxima medic-nin y voy a curar tus heriditas.**__- Dijo con una sonrisa radiante arrodillándose frente al azabache.___

**_—_**_**¿Cómo piensas hacerlo molestia?**__- Preguntó sarcástico el azabache.__  
_

**__****Confía en mí.****_- La sonrisa que le dedicó le dio confianza al chico. Seguidamente la chica medio pelirrosa empezó a hacer un jutsu._**__

**_—_**_**Jutsu de curación: Palma mística.**__- Dijo la niña al tiempo de que de sus manos emanaba chacra y así curando al pelinegro. Pero justo antes de levantarse del suelo algo golpeó a la chica , ocasionando que sus labios se juntaran, pero al momento, ella se separó ruborizada, se tapó los labios y se fue corriendo._

**·**

**·**

**·**

**—****Ese fue mi primer beso.**- susurró el azabache- "¿De dónde demonios salió ese recuerdo? Ni siquiera sabía que existía, que raro"- Pensó Sasuke. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

A la mañana siguiente, los alumnos iban llegando para preparar las clases ninja pero todos pararon lo que estaban haciendo al ver entrar a Sakura.

**—****¿Tengo algo en la cara o que?**- Habló fastidiada Sakura y al momento todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo.- Fastidiosos- dijo ya cansada la pelinegra.

**—****¡Eh!**- Habló el azabache que presenció todo.

**—****¡Que mierda quieres!**- Exclamó la chica.

**—********Te espero ****en el campo de entrenamiento de la academia, me vas a responder todas las dudas molestia**.-Dijo con superioridad el azabache.

**—****¡A quién demonios le llamas molestia amargado!**- Exclamó ya harta Sakura del pelinegro.

**—****¿A quien mas va a ser?**- Añadió él, algo muy poco común.- **No veo a ninguna otra debilucha cerca.**- Dijo sarcástico el pelinegro

**—****Mira chaval, seré todo menos débil y cuando quieras te lo demuestro. **- Habló ya perdiendo la paciencia Sakura.-** Y te diré otra cosa, tengo poca paciencia y la que tengo se me acaba por momentos.**- Finalizó la pelinegra.

**—**** H****mp, molestia.**- Dijo ya harto Sasuke.

**—** **Hmp, niñato.**- Habló de igual manera Sakura.

Ambos se miraron con cara de fastidio y se fueron cada uno por su lado. Todos los que estaban alrededor escuchando empezaron a murmurar.

**—****Tienen el mismo carácter, que problemático.**- Dijo el chico problema, Shikamaru.

**—****¡Maldita frentona!**- Exclamó enfurecida Ino.

**—****Son mu...muy pareci...parecidos, ¿no cre...creen?**- Dijo la tímida Hinata.

**—****¡Maldito teme!**!- Gritó nuestro rubio favorito.

**—****Tranquilo esa preciosidad será mía, ¿verdad Akamaru?**-Habló seguro de si mismo Kiba.

-**¡Guau! (Sigue soñando) ¡Guau Guau Guau! (no tienes fe ni nada)**- Ladró Akamaru, el perro de kiba. 

Todos se encontraban ahora en el salón de actos, sentados en sus pupitres. 

**—****Bien chicos, hoy haremos las pruebas para ver quién se graduará.**-Dijo Iruka-sensei dirigiéndose a sus alumnos.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y entro un AMBU.

**—** **Iruka, Hokague-sama quiere verte.**- Habló con seriedad el AMBU. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

**¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo y con el segundo capítulo. Lo sé, súper corto, pero los cinco o seis primeros son así...**

**Lamento haber tardado pero lo tenía que revisar y corregir..._¡Demonios, si que había fallos! _Aún así sigue siendo (perdón por la palabra) una gran mierda.**

**¡Estoy feliz! Recibí el primer comentario del fic, ¡Gracias, Meiliing! Me alegró saber que te ha gustado.**

**Como prometí eso de subir cinco capítulos, por ahora no pediré los _cuatro_ comentarios por capi...**

**También estoy feliz por las que lo añadieron a Favoritos pero...os podríais haber molestado en comentar el capítulo, ¿no?**

**Os lo perdono...Mañana subo el tercero...a lo mejor más tarde, no sé...La noche es jóven y bella.**

**Quiero pediros un gran favor, veréis hace tiempo leí un fic en el que en uno de sus cumpleaños Sakura pide tener un mejor amigo, entonces aparece Sasuke...pasa el tiempo y se van haciendo mayores. Sasuke le cuenta a Sakura todas sus experiencias amorosas, los besos, su primera vez...en fin. En su diecisiete (o diecicho, no recuerdo) cumpleaños, Sasuke lleva a Sakura en coche hacia ¿un mirador? (no me acuerdo...) No se...la cuestión es que llegan a un sitio y el allí le quita su virginidad. Sakura se ilusiona pensando que Sasuke la quiere y...bueno...se monta sus paranoias. Sasuke le desmiente todo eso, solo lo habia hecho por que el mejor amigo de él (de sasuke) estaba tras de sakura para ser el primero en su vida. **

**Bueno, la cuestión es que lo quiero volver a leer, pero no lo encuentro, ¿podéis ayudarme? Enviadme un Mp si lo habéis leído, lo minimo, me basta con saber el título, por favor, ayudadme.**

**Ahora sí, adiós mis criaturitas del señor.**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**—****Vale muchachos pospondremos las clases, espero volver enseguida. No os vayáis.**- Dijo serio su sensei.

**—****Si.**- Dijeron todos al unísono con desgana.

La clase enseguida se tornó ruidosa, pero en ese momento alguien entró por la puerta, Sakura.

**—** **Sakura-chan sientate a mi lado.**- Dijo el rubio.

Sakura miró a todos los lados hasta que vio un sitio libre al lado de Sasuke

**— ****__****"**_**El no habla así que no será fastidioso."- P**_ensó Sakura al momento de sentarse a su lado.

**— ****__****"**_**Maldito Teme, siempre se queda con todas pero con Sakura-chan no se quedará."**_- Pensó Naruto al momento de ponerse delante de Sasuke y quedándose observando.

**—****¿Tengo algo o que Dobe?**- Dijo Sasuke ya fastidiado, primero la molestia medio rosadita y ahora el dobe.

Naruto iba a contestar pero en ese momento Shikamaru se sentó empujando al rubio.

**— ****__****"**_**Eh...¡No se irá a caer encima mío!"**_- Pensó Sasuke sin poder reaccionar, pero antes de que sus labios se juntaran alguien posó un cuaderno entre Naruto y Sasuke- **"¡Pero que...!"**- Pensó Sasuke mirando hacia donde estaba el brazo que mantenía ese cuaderno y se asombró al ver a la molestia.

**—****Oh, vamos si se van a estar dándose besitos vayanse a un lugar más privado.**- Dijo la pelinegra con mechas rosas a lo que todos rieron.

**—** **Hmp**.- Soltó el Uchiha

**—** **Sakura-chan no es lo que parece...**- Habló Naruto con cara de niño bueno.- **Shikamaru, me las pagarás.**- Habló ahora tétrico.

**—****Sí,que problemático.**- Dijo el chico problema.

Al rato volvió su sensei.

**—** **Sakura...**- No pude terminar su sensei.

**—** **Dígale al viejo que le dije todo lo que sé.**- Dijo Sakura seria.

**—****Sakura esto es serio, tu luchaste ese día y saliste ilesa pero los demás murieron.**- Dijo ya arto de la actitud de su alumna

**—****Dos cosas, primera: le volveré a contar todo a ese viejo, y segunda:esto también incluye al niñato (Sasuke) asi que también tiene que venir.-**Todos se sorprendieron incluso Sasuke que también le molestó el que le dijera niñato.

**—****Esta bien, vamos.**- Dijo su sensei. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

Ambos Uchihas estaban camino a la torre del Hokague junto con su sensei. Había un silencio incómodo.

**—** **Sensei quiero que quede claro que no lo explicaré otra vez.**- Aclaró la pelinegra.

**—****Si, lo que digas.**- Dijo cansado su sensei.

**—** **Hmp.**-"Participó" Sasuke en la conversación.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Dos golpes secos resuenan en la oficina del Hokague. Este da paso a los visitantes.

**—****Pasad.**- Habló el hokague.

**—** **Hokague-sama aquí le traje a Sakura y a Sasuke.**- Dijo con respeto Iruka-sensei.

**—****¿Qué hace el...?**- Pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido.

**—********Él t****ambién se tiene que enterar de la historia, viejo.**- Dijo Sakura recalcando lo último.

**—****¿¡A quien demonios llamas viejo!?**- Gritó el hokague.

**—****Podemos ir a lo importante del asunto, por favor.**- Intentó Iruka parar la discusión con una gota anime en la cabeza.

**—****¿Y qué tengo yo que ver con esto?**- Preguntó indiferente pero a la vez intrigado Sasuke.

**—****Es sobre el clan uchiha.**- Sentenció serio el hokague.

Al decir eso Sasuke se sorprendió.

**—****Si eres tan amable podrías decirno otra vez lo que pasó.**- Preguntó el hokague.

**—****Será la última vez.**- Dijo cansada Sakura.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**—**_**Mamá,mira es Sasuke-kun.**__- Sakura se soltó de la mano de su madre.___

**_—_**_**¡Sakura, no...!**__-Pero lo dijo sin __poder____terminar, ya que alguien o algo la interrumpió._

**_—_**_**Sasuke-Kun, rápido ven conmigo y con mi mamá.**__- Dijo muy rápida Sakura agarrando a Sasuke.___

**_—_**_**Tengo que ir a**____**buscar a mis padres.**__- Dijo muy seguro Sasuke_

**_—_**_**Espera, yo te lo diré a mi...¿mamá?**__- Dijo Sakura extrañada, pues hacia unos instantes estaba allí su madre._

**_—_**_**Sakura, no hay tiempo. Habrá ido por tu hermana.**__- Dijo Sasuke.___

**_—_**_**Tienes razón,vamos.**__-Habló Sakura.__  
_

**·**

**·**

**·**

**—********¿Me tomas por estúpido?**- Dijo medio enojado Sasuke.

**—****Si que me conoces, ahora contare esa historia.**-Contestó Sakura empezando a narrar otra historia. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

**_—_**_**¿Dónde estoy?**__- Decía una niña pelinegra muy asustada.___

**_— _****__****Pronto **_**no recordarás nada.**__- Habló un encapuchado._

**_—_**_**¡Socorro mamá!**__- Gritó la niña._

**·**

**·**

**·**

**—****Supuestamente no podías tener recuerdos porque te los borraron y entonces, ¿por qué lo recuerdas?**-Preguntó Sasuke.

**—****Lo que nos pasó fue que bloquearon parte de nuestros recuerdos, además de crear realidades alternativas, como puede ser la creencia de una muerte.**- Dijo calmada Sakura.

**—****Eso quiere decir que mis padres no estan...**-Dijo Sasuke sin poder terminar ya que alguien lo hizo por él.

**—****¿Muertos? No lo sé, puede que sí, puede que no.**- Dijo Sakura.

**—********Bueno, ****Sakura supongo que quieres que investiguemos sobre esto.**-Habló el Hokague a lo que Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

**—****Un momento, quiero que demuestres que eres una Uchiha**- Dijo Sasuke ya que el desconfiaba de la medio rosadita.

**—****Esta bien...Sharingan.**- Mostró el sharingan para aclarar sus dudas- **¿Te vale niñato?**-Dijo cerrando sus ojos y al volver a abrirlos estaban normales.

**—****Hmp molestia.**-Le devolvió el insulto Sasuke.

**—****Bien será mejor que volvamos.**-Dijo su sensei. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

Cuando llegaron a la academia ya era casi la hora de salir, los Uchihas tomaron asiento ante las expectantes miradas de sus compañeros.

**—****Hasta mañana chicas. Recordad mañana es la prueba para ver quién se gradúa y quién no.**-Finalizó Iruka sensei.

**—****Sí.**- Dijeron todos al unísono. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

**¡Lo prometido es deuda! Habéis leído dos capítulos, solo que como ambos eran muy cortos decidí unirlos, ahora cuentan como uno, ¡el tercero ya!**

**Como pasan los días, ¿eh? Ya van tres desde que comenzó el fic y ya poseo cuatro comentarios y favs. En fin, ¡ya somos muchas criaturitas del señor!**

**Ahora los comentarios:**

_**KrazyMore:**_ ¡Hola, bienvenida, gracias por tu ayuda y por tu comentario! Estaba deseando de volver a lee ese grandioso (pero sin terminar T_T) Fic. Espero que el capítulo te haya agradado y que sigas leyendo mi fic.

_**Meiliing:**_ ¡Querida, no sabes lo feliz que me haces con tu segundo comentario! Me alegra saber que te guste mi fic, que lo sigas y comentes cada capítulo, ¡Gracias preciosa! Nuu, Naruto no fue su primer besito, ¡no en mi fic! Jeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que me vuelvas a dejar un comentario :)

_**Sasu Love for ever:**_ ¡Bienvenida y gracias por comentar! Y bueno, yo estoy bien, feliz por vuestro apoyo. Me alegra que te guste y, ya ves, subí rápido. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y que sigas formando parte de los comentarios.

**¡Ea, ya está! Por cierto, ayer se me pasó deciros una cosa, quería disculparme por el posible Ooc por parte de Sasuke en los primeros capítulos, pero es que era inexperta en el arte de la escritura.**

**Bien mis criaturitas de Kami-sama, ¡hasta mañana!**


	4. Chapter 4

El Sol se alzaba esplendoroso en Konoha, despertando así a una chica que desde hace poco residía en el barrio Uchiha. Se veía cansada, con mucho esfuerzo logró levantarse de la cama y caminar hacía el baño de la habitación, pues necesitaba asearse. Entró con cuidado de no tropezarse con cualquier mueble que hubiera de por medio. Levantó la manilla del grifo para poder lavarse la cara y los dientes. Una vez hecho eso, giró la tuerca del agua caliente para que la bañera se fuera llenando. Una vez llena la bañera se empezó a desvestir para después entrar lentamente en el agua dejando que su cuerpo se relajara al entrar en contacto con la misma. Pasados unos quince minutos salió del baño con una toalla envolviendo su cuerpo y se dispuso a escoger la ropa que usaría ese día. Se decantó por unas mallas ninja negras a la altura de la rodilla, una camisa ancha blanca con el abanico Uhiha a la espalda y una botas ninjas negras. La camisa era del mismo estilo que las que usaba Sasuke y las botas ninja tenían colgada de la cremallera una especie de llavero con el abanico Uchiha, después de todo los Uchihas siempre le tuvieron respeto y admiración a su clan, tanto para llevar el signo del clan en cada cosa a la que podían ponérselo. Por último se recogió el cabello en una cola alta y se perfumó. Dirigió su mirada a el reloj que colgaba de la pared y bajó a desayunar, pues todavía era temprano, aunque tampoco era que le importase mucho llegar temprano o no, después de todo ella nunca fallaba ninguna prueba. Preparó su desayuno y se sentó en una de las sillas del salón para comerlo, cuando terminó lavó lo que había ensuciado y lo que le había sobrado lo metió en un recipiente para comérselo en la media hora de recreo que dejaba la academia ninja.  
Volvió a mirar la hora, se puso su porta shuriken y Kunais en su muslo derecho y por último salió de su ahora nueva casa cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
Cuando llegó a la academia se volvió a sentar al lado del azabache ignorando todas las miradas que se dirigían hacía su persona. A los diez minutos de la llegada de Sakura llegó Sasuke, se sentó al lado de la misma y entrelazó las manos por debajo de su barbilla sacándole susurros de amor a casi todas las féminas que constituían las futuras promesas ninjas que estaban en esa clase.

-Valla, apareció el madrugador.- Dijo la medio pelirrosa mofándose de el azabache ya que ella había llegado más antes que él.

-¡Deja a Sasuke-kun tranquilo!-Gritaron todas las fangirls de Sasuke.

-¡Dejad vosotras a Sakura-chan!-Los que gritaron esta vez fueron los fanboys de Sakura.

Fuera de es pelea se encontraba Sasuke fulminando a la medio pelirrosa con la mirada.

-¿Te molestó lo que te dije "Sasuke-kun"?-Dijo la azabache con mechas rosas con el mismo tono burlón e imitando la voz de sus fangirls.

-Molestia...-Se limitó a decir el azabache.

-Caguetas- Insultó Sakura a Sasuke ya que el solo se limitó a llamarla como la llamaba siempre.

-¡Qué dejes a Sasuke-kun!-Volvieron a gritar sus fans.

-¡Qué vosotras dejéis a Sakura-chan!-Gritaron esta vez los fans de Sakura.

-¡Todos a sus asientos qué ya a empezado la clase!- Chilló su sensei desde la puerta.

-¡Si¡-Afirmaron tanto los fansboys como las fansgirls.

-Idiotas...-Bufó molesta Sakura.

-Como ya sabéis hoy son las pruebas para ver quien pasa y quién no a ser gennin. La prueba es sencilla, solo tenéis que hacer un examen teórico de todos los años que habéis estado estudiando en la academia y hacer una prueba física.-Explicó su sensei- A ti Sakura puede que te cueste más ya que tu no llevas desde siempre en la academia, así que no se como se te dará el examen teórico.

-Está controlado- Se hizo presente la voz de Sakura dejando a todos atónitos, pues podría haber alegado que no podía hacer el examen ya que había llegado hace poco y le podrían haber cambiado el examen teórico por uno físico más complejo.

-Bien, pues empecemos- Dijo su sensei para empezar a repartir los exámenes.

- "**Estoy perdido..."**-Pensó Naruto sudando frío al recibir el examen de las manos de Iruka-sensei.

-Suerte a todos chicos.-Deseó su sensei a sus alumnos repartiendo el último examen.- Tenéis quince minutos para hacerlo.

Para Naruto los minutos parecían escaparse de sus manos. Solo quedaba un minuto cuando una voz lo sacó de su comedero de cabeza.

-Na-ruto-kun, co-copi-a-te si qui-eres...- Dijo una pelinegra enseñándole al rubio su examen por debajo de su brazo.

-Hinata-chan...-Susurró Naruto incrédulo asintiendo con la cabeza. Estaba apunto de copiar cuando una voz resonó en la clase.

-Parad de escribir. Entregadme los exámenes.-Dijo su sensei.

Cada uno de los jóvenes ninjas se fueron levantando y dejándole su examen a su sensei que los iba corrigiendo.

Un silencio se formó en la clase mientras su sensei corregía los exámenes. Pasaron diez minutos y su sensei avisó de que ya tenía todos los exámenes corregidos.

-Ahora colgaré un folio con la nota de todos en la pared.- Avisó su sensei colgando el folio.

Hinata: 9'5  
Shikamaru: 9'5  
Kiba: 6'4  
Shino: 8´7  
Chouji: 6  
Naruto: 1  
Ino: 9  
Sakura: 10  
Sasuke: 10

-Bien, ahora comentaré la nota de cada uno.-Avisó su sensei- Hinata tiene una muy buena nota, en lo único que te has equivocado es en el ejercicio de las bases del ninjutsu, pero por lo general muy bien. Shikamaru, tú tambien tienes muy buena nota, en lo que te has equivocado a sido en el chacra de fuego. Kiba, tu examen está regular, te has equivocado en lo más básico y en verdad eso tambien está bien por que quiere decir que te sabes lo más difícil y por lo regular es lo que cuesta más, aún así estudia lo más básico. Shino, tu nota tambien es muy buena y sobre tus fallos, lo de siempre las faltas ortográficas. Chouji, tu nota es regular por que ya te avisé la otra vez de que si me encontraba otra vez queso fundido de patatas te quitaría dos puntos, así que...hubieras tenido un 8 en realidad. Naruto, la peor nota de todas es la tuya como siempre, en verdad tenías un 0 pero te he puesto el 1 porque por una vez pones el nombre, que si no...Ino, muy buena nota, como siempre te cargaste la presentación manchando el examen de pintauñas. Sakura, tú me has sorprendido mucho, acabas de llegar y sacas un diez, haces honor a el promedio que tenías en tu anterior academia. Sasuke, tu nota al igual que la de Sakura es perfecta, sigue así...-El sensei siguió diciendo las notas de los demás alumnos.-Antes de terminar la clase quería felicitar a Sasuke y a Sakura por sus notas que son las más altas de la clase, hacéis honor a los fenómenos que eran las personas de vuestro clan. Mañana serán las pruebas físicas, ahora sí, termina la clase.

En ese momento la clase entera se revolucionó, pero había alguien que no levantaba cabeza, Naruto.

-Has tenido suerte niñato-Dijo la azabache sonriendo de medio lado.

-Lo mismo digo- Dijo repitiendo la acción de Sakura.

Después de esa "conversación" Sakura se acercó a Naruto.

-¡Hey idiota!-Dijo llamando la atención de Naruto y toda la clase.-Que hayas suspendido un examen no significa que no tengas ninguna posibilidad, recuerda que un ninja jamás debe rendirse sea cual sea la situación.

-¿Qué pretendes que haga?-Preguntó Naruto desanimado.

-¡Escuchame imbécil!-Exclamó Sakura cojiendo de la sudadera a Naruto y alzándolo.-Se un hombre por primera vez en tu vida y pide una prueba física superior, es la única forma de que consigas pasar.- Explico Sakura mientras todos la miraban como si estuviera loca, pues sabían que Naruto no tendría posibilidad ya que hay pruebas imposible para un ninja de su nivel, habían algunas que solo las podrían realizar correctamente los jounnin.

-Nunca pasaré esa prueba...- Volvió a hablar Naruto desanimado.

-¿Quieres pasar enserio?-Preguntó Sakura intrigando a todos.

-...

-¡Responde!

-Si- Afirmó Naruto.

-Bien, preséntate en el campo de entrenamiento hoy a las cinco, es mejor que vengas bien alimentado si no quieres desmayarte en medio de mi entrenamiento. He de decirte que no pararás de entrenar hasta que amanezca, ¿aún así aceptas?- Preguntó Sakura soltando a Naruto.

Todos se quedaron viendo atónitos a la azabache, incluso Naruto.

-¡SÍ!- Afirmo Naruto más animado y con un rubor en sus mejillas.-¡Gracias Sakura-chan!

-Nada estúpido, te estaré esperando, no lo olvides- Finalizó Sakura saliendo por la puerta.

-Eso si que fue extraño...-Dijo Shikamaru. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

**¡Hola mis criaturitas del señor! Esta semana estuve en el pueblo, allí no tengo internet...así que por eso no pude subir el siguiente capítulo.**

**_Meiliing:_ **Jeje, gracias por seguir aquí conmigo, y sí, para saber que pasará debes seguir leyendo :)

_**KrazyMore:**_ ¡Hola! Sí, también esta publicada en Mundo SasuSaku bajo el mismo User que tengo aquí :) Espero que te haya gustado este capi.

_**Bella-swan11:**_ ¡Hola mi nueva y sexy lectora! Ok, dejo de cagarla xD. No te puedo desbelar nada de lo que va a ocurrir, lo que si te digo es que Sakura jugará un papel importante en la vida de Sasuke.

_**Nami:**_ ¡Hola, gracias por comentar los tres capítulos! Lo lamento por ti, pero si, es un SasuSaku/NaruHina. En mis historias siempre veréis a Sasuke y a Sakura juntos, dado que es mi pareja predilecta...Los demás me dan igual, los pongo con quien vosotras, mis sexys lectoras, me digáis.

**Eso es todo, gracias por seguir conmigo...¡Se nota el cambio! Si, ya aquí se ve que mejoré...perdonadme por no poner los guiones largos pero es que no podía dejaros por mas tiempo con la intriga...**

**Recordad que a partir del próximo capítulo empezaré a pedir cuatro comentarios ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**Naruto**_

Casi que le hubiera dicho que daba igual, que me presentaría el año que viene para las pruebas de gennin, pero no, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Llevo casi tres horas entrenando y ella parece que acaba de llegar, no está ni un poco cansada.

—**¡Hey Sakura-chan!**- Grité para llamar su atención.- **Podemos parar ya...**- Supliqué.

—**Todavía no hemos empezado...**- Empezó a decir pero la interrumpí.

—**¿¡Estás loca!?**- Grité.-**¡Llevamos tres horas entrenando y me dices que apenas empezamos!**

—**No te contienes, solo atacas y si me das me das y, si no, pues lo vuelves a intentar, así no llegaras nunca a ser un buen ninja, para serlo debes encontrar las debilidades de las virtudes del enemigo.**- Explicó Sakura-chan

—**¿¡Cómo demonios hago eso!?**- Pregunté

—**Esperando el momento adecuado para atacar y fijándote bien en tu adversario.**- Explicó.- **Por cierto niñato, ****puedes**** salir de los árboles.**- Yo la miré extraña do y entonces de la espesura de los árboles salió el teme.

—**Así va el mundo shinobi, ya no saben los ninjas ni esconderse. Bueno niñato, aprovechando que estás aquí vamos a un todos contra todos, listos...ya.**-Dijo y desaparecieron ella y el teme. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

Naruto se quedó parado en medio del campo de entrenamiento, no sabía a que dirección ir ni donde esconderse. Solo reaccionó cuando alguien le tiró un Kunai.

—**¡Qué te muevas de una puñetera vez!**-mGritó una voz femenina.

Naruto corrió y se escondió detrás de unos árboles, Sakura y Sasuke salieron de su escondite y empezaron un combate en el que los dos daban el máximo de cada uno. Naruto los observaba expectante.

—**¡Hey rubito!**- Gritó la medio pelirrosa.-**Sal y pelea.**

Naruto se unió a la pelea y creó unos cuantos de sus clones de sombra. La pelea fue muy reñida, aunque la única que salió ganadora fue Sakura.

—**Aún os queda mucho para vencerme.**- Dijo con altanería-** Aún así os ayudaré a pasar mañana.**

—**Hmp, yo no necesito tu ayuda molestia.**- Rebatió el azabache.

—**¿Acaso le tienes a un entrenamiento?**- Preguntó la medio pelirrosa.

—**Hmp.**

-Sakura-chan estoy seguro de que con tu ayuda mañana lograré pasar esa prueba, de veras.-Respondió Naruto alzando su puño.

—**Empecemos.**- Finalizó Sakura poniéndose en posición de batalla junto con los dos restantes. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

En otro lugar de Konoha, concretamente en el parque, se encontraban todas las fangirls de Sasuke.

—**Tenemos que conseguir que esa tipa se aleje de Sasukito.**- Dijo una de ellas.

—**Sí, tenemos que encontrar la ****forma**** de quitarla de en medio.**- Respondió otra.

—**Tengo una idea.**- Dijo una voz saliendo de la multitud.

—**¿Cuál es tu idea Ino?**- Preguntó otra fangirl.

—**Pues, mañana en las pruebas físicas haremos hasta lo imposible para que falle y se quede otro año más en la academia.**- Explicó Ino con una voz bastante maligna. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas Sasuke, Naruto y Sakura ya habían terminado de entrenar y se encontraban agotados sentados en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento.

—**¿Vamos a comer?**-Preguntó Naruto sin fuerzas, pues necesitaba de su querido Ramen.

—**Por mí esta bien.**- Respondió la chica.

—**Hmp.**- Accedió el Uchiha.

Así los tres se fueron al Ichiraku Ramen. Estando allí comieron tanto que incluso tenían ganas de echarlo todo fuera de nuevo.

—**¿Creen que mañana pasaré?**- Pregunto nuestro rubio hiperactivo preferido.

—**Solo cree en que lo ****puedes****conseguir.**-Dijo Sakura sonriendo de medio lado.-**Saca provecho de lo que te he enseñado.**

—**Hmp, dobe**- Insultó el azabache.

—**No me digas teme, dobe.**- Dijo Naruto paradespués pararse a pensar-**Un momento, ¿no era del revés?**-Preguntó.

—**Sí idiota, tu le dices teme y el te dice dobe.**-Dijo la medio pelirrosa para después levantarse dispuesta a irse.

—**¿Ya te vas?**- Preguntó el rubio.

—**Sí rubito.**- Asintió.

—**Nos vamos contigo.**- Finalizó Naruto.

—_**"Este será el comienzo de algo que todavía no se que..."**_- Pensó Sakura.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**Vale, lamento mucho el retraso, pero bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy con vosotras. Estoy un poco decepcionada dado que he perdido los reviews de algunas chicas que antes comentaban y ahora no...**

**Pero ni modo, me tendré que resignar. Recordad que a partir de este capítulo voy a pedir 4 COMENTARIOS, así que ya sabéis... Un review, un paso hacia el capítulo 6.**

**_Bella-swan11:_ ¡Me has escrito un biblia! Agradezco que me comentaras el capítulo y aún más que me dejes tan largo review. Espero que te haya gustado este capi...Jeje...**

** : ¡Gracias por tu review! Sí, a mi me encanta hacer el carácter de Sakura mucho más rudo, más valiente y echado para adelante...No sé, me parece que así mola más y hago algo más nuevo e innovador.**

**Hasta aquí todo por hoy, los 4 comentarios y seguimos con el siguiente capítulo. **

**Xau xau!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO VII**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

Konoha amanecía aparentemente tranquila, pero no toda Konoha estaba tranquila. En la academia había al menos unos cincuentas ninjas y Kunoichis esperando para convertirse en gennin. Muchos lo conseguirían, otros fallarían, pero jamás perderían la esperanza de que algún día se convertirían en grandes shinobis.

Ahora nos trasladamos a otro lugar de esta aldea, concretamente en una de las casas del barrio Uchiha. En ella podemos ver a una chica medio pelirrosa despertando del sueño en el que estaba sumida debido al molesto ruido de la alarma del despertador.

-Maldito aparato de...-Se quedó callada al ver la hora.-¡Kuso! ¡Diez minutos tarde!-Gritó la chica para luego saltar de la cama e ir casi volando al baño. Después de darse el baño más corto de la historia se vistió y peinó. Bajó corriendo las escaleras para ir a desayunar. Una vez en la cocina cojió un par de tostadas y les untó mantequilla, cabe decir que no pudo calentar el pan de las tostadas ya que no tenía tiempo. Con las tostadas en la mano se colocó el porta shuriken y kunais en su pierna derecha, cojió las llaves y salió de su casa a toda pastilla.

Ahora dejemos a Sakura correr hacía la academia y vamos a volar literalmente hacía la casa de un rubio atolondrado. En ella podemos ver a Naruto espatarrado en la cama y con baba saliéndole de la boca. El despertador llevaba sonando desde las seis y media de la mañana.

-Déjame dormir tres minutos más mamá.- Repetía el ojiceleste sin parar desde que empezó a sonar el despertador. Empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos mientras su vista se aclaraba y vislumbraba la figura del despertador. Cuando llegó a ver la hora saltó de a cama con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¡Kuso, me dormí!-Gritó entrando en pánico y corriendo por toda la habitación a la misma vez que se iba quitando la ropa hasta que dar en calzoncillos. Cogió la ropa que preparó la noche anterior por si cosas como estas pasaban y entró corriendo al baño. Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Naruto entró al bañó y en un parpadeo la puerta se volvió a abrir y apareció el rubio con el pelo mojado y la respiración agitada debido a la prisa que se debió de dar, cabe decir que también llevaba su ropa ninja arrugada. Bajó corriendo las escaleras y una vez llegó a la cocina se metió la tostada en la boca y salió corriendo de su casa. Corrió por toda Konoha hasta llegar a la academia con la respiración nuevamente agitada. Allí pudo divisar cómo Sakura llegaba corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, pero no era eso lo único que les impresionaba, si no que cuando llegó no parecía para nada cansada.

-¡Hey rubito!-Gritó desde lejos.-¿Has visto al niñato?-Preguntó llegando a su lado.

-No...-Dijo recuperando el aire.-¿Cómo...cómo pue-des estar tan tran-quila despu-és de la carrera que has he-cho?-Preguntó entrecortado.

-Muchos años de duro entrenamiento supongo.-Respondió.-¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido el Uchiha?-Se preguntó.

-¿Para que lo quieres?- Volvió a cuestionar el ojiazul ya recuperado del cansancio.

-Debo enseñarle algo.-Respondió en un susurro. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

Cerca de allí o mejor dicho ocultas entre unos árboles se encontraban las fangirls de Sasuke.

-Ino, la fase uno del plan está lista.-Susurró Moguemi, una chica morena.

-Perfecto, Aneko, ¿ya está lista la fase dos?-Preguntó.

-No, falta poco.-Respondió la susodicha.

-Date prisa.- Dijo Ino.-Esa frente de marquesina aprenderá a no meterse con i Sasukito.-Susurró.

-¿Dijiste algo Ino?-Preguntó Moguemi.

-No, nada.-Negó. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

Ya había empezado la clase con Iruka -sensei y Sasuke aún no aparecía. Iruka estaba preocupado, ya que el Uchiha jamás llegaba tarde a su clase.

-Sakura, ya que tu vives cerca de Sasuke, ¿no te importaría ir a buscarlo?-Preguntó el sensei.

-Claro.-Respondió cortante la chica medio pelirrosa recibiendo miradas asesinas de las fangirls de Sasuke.

-Bien, puedes ir.-Dio permiso Iruka y la chica se marchó.-Muchachos vayan prepárandose ya que en breve empezaremos la prueba física, les dejaré media hora para ello.-Avisó el sensei.

En los asientos cercanos al pupitre de Sasuke unas chicas estaban con un aura maligno a su alrededor y con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¿Ahora qué Ino?-Pregunto Akane.

-Esperar a que la frente llegue antes de que pase la media hora...-

Cerca de allí un rubio estaba nerviosísimo, ya que pensaba que si empezaba la prueba y Satura estaba todo sería más fácil, pero si no estaba tendría miedo a equivocarse.

-Na-Naruto-kun-Llamó una voz temblorosa.-Se-seguro que la prueba te sal-drá bi-en.-Aseguró la chica del cabello azulado.

-Gracias Hinata-Chan.-Agradeció el ojiazul abrazando a la chica haciendo que está se pusiera más roja que un tomate y que se desmayara. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

Camino del barrio Uchiha iba la chica medio rosada. En el camino sentía una presencia extraña, más no echo ninguna cuenta.

-Vaya, vaya Sakurita, si que has crecido desde la última vez que te vi.-Dijo una voz extraña.

-¿Quién demonios anda hay?-Preguntó poniéndose en posición de defensa. Sin darse cuenta sintió una descarga en su espalda.-¿Qué demoni-os...-Susurró sintiendo como su chacra iba disminuyendo.

-Quizá en otra ocasión luche contra ti, de momento te quedaras sin tu poder.

-Suéltame mal...dito.-Dijo ya sin fuerzas y se desmayó. El personaje extraño desapareció, pero de lo que la chica no se había percatado era de que tanto sus ojos como su pelo habían cambiado de color. **  
**

**·**

**·**

**·**

Poco a poco iba abriendo sus ojos perezosamente y era extraño, pero parecía que veía más claro que antes. Cuando tuvo sus ojos completamente abiertos pudo vislumbrar a Iruka, a Naruto, a Sasuke y a algunas personas que no conocía.

—¿Qué demonios me ha pasado?-Preguntó reincorporándose y con una mano se tomaba la cabeza.

—No lo sabemos, dínoslo tú.- Respondió Iruka.

Entonces recordó lo que ese sujeto le había hecho.

—Acérqueme un espejo.-Pidió a Iruka. Su sensei se acercó a la mesa de la esquina de la habitación y cogió el espejo que reposaba encima de la misma.

—Toma.-Dijo dándoselo.

—Kuso.-Susurró al ver su imagen reflejada. Tenía el cabello rosa y los ojos jades, la verdad es que se veía hermosa. Su carácter había cambiado un poco, ahora era más cálido y educado. Su pecho se había agrandado y su mirada ahora en vez de ser fría era felina.-Me las pagará.-Dijo con voz tétrica.

—Sakura, ¿quién te ha hecho eso?-Preguntó sonrojado Naruto.

—Hmp.- "Dijo" Sasuke esperando la contestación de la chica.

—No puede decir nada hasta que no me lo cuente a mi.-Dijo alguien entrando por la puerta siendo escoltado por dos AMBU.

—Hokague-sama, ¿qué le trae por aquí?.-Preguntó con respeto Iruka.

—Buenas tardes a todos. Sakura veo que te ha ocurrido algo que no te va a ser fácil de contar, ¿cierto?-Sakura se mantuvo callada.-Me tomo eso como un sí. Dicen que no te pasa nada y que ya te puedes levantar, si no te importa quisiera que me acompañaras a mi despacho y allí me lo cuentas todo.- Sakura asintió levantándose y marchándose con el Hokague no sin antes agarrar a Sasuke.

—¿Qué haces molestia?-Preguntó.

—Es crucial que te enteres de esto niñato.-Dijo queriendo tener el rostro intachable de siempre, pero no pudo debido a sus nuevos rasgos.

—Hmp.- Y sin más, la siguió dejando a todos desconcertados.

—Vayámonos ya.- Ordenó el Hokague. 

**·**

**·**

**·**

Vemos a tres personas en el despacho de la torre. Todos se mantienen en silencio hasta que el Hokague decide intervenir.

—Cuéntalo todo.-Pidió el Hokague.

—Está bien.-Dijo empezando a narrar.

Hace quince años mi madre conoció a un hombre, su nombre era Kusuna. El tenía el cabello de color rosa que le tapaba un ojo y estos eran de un rosa pálido. Mi madre se enamoró de él, pero lo que ella no sabía era que él provenía del país de los demonios. Se especializaba en la medicina, pero no en una cualquiera, en la oscura. Mi madre creyó en él ciegamente y no pensaba que le podía hacer algo como lo que le hizo. Ella le confesó su amor y Kusuna le hizo ver que la quería. A los dos años de relación mi madre quedó embarazada de mí pero no se lo dijo a mi padre ya que semanas antes la habían comprometido con un muchacho del clan Uchiha, de su clan. Cuando él se enteró abandonó a mi madre, no sin antes decirle que algo muy malo le ocurriría al clan Uchiha por meterse con lo que le pertenecía, por meterse con mi madre. Los años pasaban y a la vez yo fui creciendo. Mi apariencia la había heredado de mi madre pero en mi interior sabía que tenía que tener la de mi padre, poco después mi madre me confesó que al nacer ella me llevó ante las sacerdotisas del clan para que sellaran mi sangre del país de los demonios y así aparentar que era hija de Kagami, su prometido. Con los años fui desarrollando un gran poder de chacra dado que mi padre era un excelente ninja médico. A la edad de siete años atacaron la aldea y mataron a todos los Uchihas, yo me marche para entrenar y sacar información, incluso de debajo de las piedras, para poder encontrar a Kusuna. Mi madre desapareció y no encontré pistas sobre su paradero, hasta hace muy poco. Por lo que pude descubrir ella huyó de la aldea dándome por muerta y se metió en una organización llamada Akatsuki. Desde entonces he intentado encontrar pistas sobre esa organización y... ¿adivinen que encontré? Al parecer dos personas más sobrevivieron a la masacre, Madara e Itachi Uchiha. Lamentablemente no he podido localizar su posición dado que tienen diferentes guardias alrededor del país del fuego. Pero lo que más me ha sorprendido es que después de tantos años a aparecido Kusuna, el mismo fue el causante de que el sello de las sacerdotisas se rompiera y mi verdadera apariencia saliera a la luz. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que mi padre está en la aldea.

Cuándo termino de explicar todo Sasuke apareció frente a ella y la alzó de la solapa de su bata médica.

—¿Qué más sabes de Itachi?-

—Escúchame Sasuke.- El aludido se estremeció al escuchar su nombre de los labios de la pelirrosa.- Necesito que no te precipites en esto, llevo investigando muchos años y no vas a venir tu y vas a mandar a la mierda todo el plan.

—Entonces, ¿Qué demonios e de hacer?- Preguntó al borde de la histería.

—Ayudarme en esto, juntos podremos hacer que la verdad salga a la luz.-Explicó.

—Sakura.-Llamó Sarutobi.-¿Sigues conservando tu Sharingan.?-Preguntó.

—Pues.-Dijo cerrando los ojos y al abrirlos mostraba un chacra un poco más oscuro que de costumbre.-Sí...-No pudo continuar ya que en ese momento perdió el equilibrio debido a un mareo, más su cuerpo no llegó a tocar el suelo ya que el azabache la atrapó.-Parece que...consume mucho más chacra que de costumbre.-Explicó.

—Pues eso es un problema, solo lo has usado unos segundos y tu chacra a dado un bajón impresionante. Creo que lo mejor será que no lo uses.-Explicó el Hokague bajo la desaprobatoria mirada de la pelirrosa.- No te preocupes, intentaremos buscar un remedio, también mandaré a unas patrullas ANBUs para que peinen la aldea en busca de tu padre.-Explicó mientras Sakura asentía.-Pospondré las pruebas físicas ninjas, lo último que os pido es que debido a la condición en la que estás deberás ser supervisada y quién mejor que te supervise alguien que ya está enterado de todo.-Dijo dirigiendo su mirada a Sasuke.-Bien, os podéis retirar y tú Sasuke espero que hagas un buen trabajo.

—No pienso tener a un niñato detrás mía todo el tiempo.-Dijo Sakura.

—No he pedido tu opinión, ahora retírense.-ordenó mientras la pelirrosa salía dando un portazo y Sasuke iba detrás con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

—Espero que todo se solucione.-Susurró el anciano cuando ya no había nadie en la sala aparte de él.

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**¡Hola! Este capítulo también consta de dos unificaciones, por eso es más largo que de costumbre. No sé si tiene sentido del todo, ya que estaban pensados para ser dos capítulos independientes.**_

_**Estoy un poco enojada, bueno, pedí 4 comentarios y solo hay 3, ¡qué decepción! He estado leyendo por ahí más historias y hay algunas que consiguen hasta la magnifica cifra de...¡20 reviews por capítulo!**_

_**En fin, será que no valgo para esto...Seguiré publicando hasta que se agoten los capítulos que tengo hechos...a partir de ahí creo que me pensaré si lo continúo o no...**_

_** : ****¡Hola, gracias por comentar! Pues sí, me gusta más este comportamiento en Sakura, la hace ver, no sé, más segura, más...más fuerte...No sé si me explico :)**_

_**Bella_swan11:**** ¡Hola, gracias por comentar! Creo que te confundiste, Naruto no sabe nada de lo que planean las locas FanGirls de Sasuke, lamento si mi forma de narrar es pésima n.n**_**U_. En fin, en ese aspecto, Sasuke siempre fue débil, no es capaz de saber en quien debe confiar y si ama a alguien...está tan indefenso en esas ocasiones que dan ganas de violarlo...ejem... olvida eso último...¿ok?_**

_**Fhanykk:**** ¡Hola, mi nueva y sexy lectora! Espero que este capítulo -más largo- haya logrado cautivar tu corazón y...sí, la acción todavía no ha empezado, ¿no sabías que soy la DIOSA del RELLENO? Y no precisamente del de el sujetador, no, digamos que cuando comienzo a escribir me enrollo tanto que cuando me doy cuenta he hecho un capítulo sin ninguna emoción, pero en fin, me da pereza empezar de nuevo... oOo**_

_**Xau Xau, nos vemos la semana que viene.**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_


End file.
